Dragon Maleficent
Dragon Maleficent is the giant dragon form of Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Physical Appearance Dragon Maleficent was black and purple dragon with glowing lime eyes and a yellow forked tongue like a snake or a monitor lizard. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty'' In the film's climax, after Maleficent fails to prevent Prince Phillip from reaching Princess Aurora's castle, she teleports before him and transforms into a dragon in order to battle him and destroy him for good. Phillip can withstand her flaming breath with his magic shield but Maleficent drives him towards the edge of a cliff. With help from the fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, the prince was able to defeat her, by stabbing his sword into her heart. ''Fantasmic! Maleficent's Dragon most famous role outside the film is the nightime spectacular ''Fantasmic! The Queen summons Maleficent in order to destroy Mickey Mouse. She turns into a fire breathing Dragon. Mickey appears and finishes her off with the sword in the stone. Maleficent is then destroyed along with the other villains. ''House of Mouse'' Dragon Maleficent makes numerous appearances in House of Mouse. In the first episode, Maleficent transforms into her dragon form as a visual gag to go with Daisy Duck saying that "The crowd is turning ugly!" ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Dragon Maleficent reappears in the compilation film Mickey's House of Villains. Maleficent turns into her Dragon self during the song It's Our House Now. During the rest of the film she sits with Chernabog, almost as if the two are dating. ''Kingdom Hearts'' (series) ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' She confronts both Aqua and Phillip on the bridge to King Stefan's castle and transforms into a dragon to battle them directly, but is defeated. Before she can be finished off, Maleficent flees the scene and begins her plans to capture all the seven princesses. ''Kingdom Hearts'' When Xehanort's Heartless unlocked her heart, the darkness seeped into it, and Maleficent turned into a dragon, but the darkness did not see her through. Although she proved a far more dangerous enemy as a dragon, Sora still defeated her for the second time, the darkness ate her heart and she faded away into darkness. By defeating Maleficent, Sora obtains the fifth page of Ansem's Report, and Donald learns the Cheer ability. Defeating Dragon Maleficent rewards Sora with the Fireglow Gem, which unlocks the ability to summon Mushu if taken to the Fairy Godmother. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Sora's game, she is the boss of Hollow Bastion and is revealed to need to steal hearts in order to practice her magic and attempts to use the love found in Belle and Beast's hearts to make herself invincible. When Sora and company attempted to stop her, she turns herself into a dragon and attacks, shooting flames from her mouth, causing earthquakes by stomping, and trying to eat Sora. But she fails and is defeated. Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Pyrotic Monsters Category:Monster Forms Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Disney monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Monsters who fall to their deaths